No One Has to Go It Alone
by Becimpala33
Summary: Sam is detoxing from the demon blood, but he's not alone. Sam/OC  Aurora Sinclair . Also features Dean.


_A/N: I do not own Supernatural or the boys sadly. Cassidy is the creation of littletonpace, and Zoe the creation of Frost Hobbit._

_This short story is rated higher than the others due to some raciness at the end._

As the screams started up again, Aurora buried her head under a pillow, choking sobs soaking the worn wool covering. "Here," Dean's voice said softly, his hand resting on her shoulder. Picking her head up, she saw the mug of tea he was holding out. Reaching for it, her shaking hands immediately dropped it, the mug shattering on the floor, tea oozing into the stained carpet.

"Fuck!" Dropping to her knees, her trembling fingers stretched towards the broken porcelain.

"Hey." Dean's voice was gentle as his arms encircled her from behind, his scarred hands wrapping around hers, pulling her back. She collapsed back into him, letting him hold her as her body shook with sobs.

"I should be taking care of you," Aurora said softly, in between sobs, shaking her head from side to side.

"You are," Dean insisted, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You made me that amazing bacon cheeseburger."

"That really is the way to your heart, isn't it?" Laughing, Aurora sniffed, passing her hands over her face. "My dad's recipe. We'd make it whenever my mom was out of town." Placing her hands on the floor, she pushed herself to her feet, Dean keeping a hand under her arm to steady her.

"Sorry you met us yet?" Dean asked with a half-grin, his eyes betraying the seriousness of his question.

"Never," Aurora responded, cupping his face between her hands. "Meeting you and Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Another scream reverberated from below them, and they both flinched, Aurora burying her head in Dean's shoulder. "I would skip this part if I could though."

Squaring her shoulders, Aurora stepped back. "I'm going to go talk with him for a few minutes," she said determinedly, her hands shaking. She stuffed them in her pockets to still them.

"Want me to come with you?" Dean asked, resting a hand on her arm.

"I want you to get some rest," she answered with a shaky smile. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'll be alright." Turning, she took a deep breath, steeling her shoulders as she headed down the stairs.

Peering through the bars of the door, she had to stifle another sob. Sam was pacing the small space, body trembling violently, eyes wild as they darted from side to side. As if sensing her, Sam spun around, running to the door, pressing his face against the bars.

"Aurora?" he gasped out, staring at her. "You were just in here!"

"Sam, I was upstairs," Aurora said softly, wiping the tears off her face.

"You were here!" Sam insisted frantically, banging his hands against the door, causing Aurora to involuntarily jump back. "You told me you couldn't love a monster, a freak like me!"

"Sam, I would never say that!" Pushing her hair back off her face, Aurora felt the tears streaming down her face again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"Then let me out of here!" Sam begged, his hands struggling to reach through the bars to her.

"I can't, not yet," Aurora sobbed, and suddenly Sam was flying across the room, slamming into the far wall, sliding onto the floor for a second before an unseen force rocketed him into another wall.

"Dean! Bobby!" Aurora screamed frantically. Reaching in her pocket, she extracted a key, opening the door and sprinting inside. She threw her body against Sam's, trying to pin him against the wall. Another vibrant jolt sent Sam's hand slamming into Aurora's face. She hit the floor hard, but jumped back up, throwing her body against Sam's again.

Footsteps sounded, tearing down the stairs, and Dean and Bobby sprinted into the panic room. They each grabbed one half of Sam's body, dragging him over to a low-lying table and strapping him down with restraints.

As Sam's body thrashed against the leather cuffs, Aurora broke down, crouching on the floor, head in her hands, body shaking with sobs. New footsteps sounded on the stairs, and suddenly Aurora found herself in familiar arms.

"Cassidy?" Aurora let herself sag into her friend's arms.

"Of course," Cassidy said softly, helping Aurora to her feet. "We would never let you guys go through this without us."

"We?" Aurora turned to find Zoe taking her other arm. Offering up the biggest smile she could muster, Aurora squeezed Zoe's arm gratefully.

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs," Cassidy said. Aurora opened her mouth to protest, but Cassidy raised her free hand. "Upstairs. You won't be any use to Sam if you're too drained to even stand."

Cassidy sat down on the couch, guiding Aurora's head down onto her lap. She gently ran her fingers through Aurora's hair. Dean walked into the living room and Zoe leapt to her feet, hurrying over and throwing her arms around him. Dean held her tightly, then lightly kissed her lips, taking her hand in his as he walked over to Aurora.

"Hey Ror," he said softly, crouching next to her. His eyes widened as he spied the bruise quickly spreading around her right eye. "Zoe, can you get some ice?" Zoe nodded, and hurried off to the kitchen. A low murmuring conversation could barely be discerned between her and Bobby.

"How badly does this hurt?" Dean asked, gently ghosting his fingers over the bruise. Aurora winced, but fought to keep her voice level.

"Not much," she shrugged, and Dean laughed sadly, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

"You are one badass broad, Ror," Dean said with a wink, earning a laugh from Aurora.

"Here you go," Zoe said, kneeling down next to Aurora and handing her a dishtowel full of ice cubes.

"Thanks," Aurora said, lightly pressing the ice against her swollen eye. She stood up, legs still shaking slightly. "I'm going to go sit with him."

"Ror, are you sure…"Dean trailed off, nodding once. "I'll come with you."

He wrapped an arm around Aurora's shoulders and she leaned into him. "Zoe, Cassidy, will you guys be ok up here for a little while?"

"Don't even worry about us," Cassidy said sincerely. Aurora and Dean walked down the stairs together, slowly, and Dean took a deep breath before unlocking the panic room door.

Sam was still strapped down to the table, eyes wide, full of fear. "Ssh, Sam, it's ok," Aurora said softly, tears streaming down her face as she knelt down next to him, stroking her fingers gently down the side of his face. "Dean and I are here. We're not going anywhere."

Aurora blinked, her head aching, her face throbbing. Raising her cheek off the stone table, she quickly realized Sam was nowhere to be found. "Sam!" she screamed frantically, tearing up the stairs.

Halfway up, she met Sam sprinting down the stairs. She barreled into his arms, knocking him back into a seated position. "Are you ok?" she gasped out, throwing her arms around him, her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"I'm ok now," he whispered reassuringly, arms pressing her tightly against him. She pulled back slightly to look up into his face, laying the back of her hand on his flushed forehead.

"You need to get some real sleep," Aurora said gently, moving to take his hand. Her face titled into the light, and Sam suddenly scrambled backwards, leaving her sitting alone on the step.

"Did…did I do that?" he managed to gasp out, his eyes glued to the deep bruise surrounding Aurora's eye. Without waiting for an answer, he hurried to his feet, continuing to move backwards, hands shaking with horror.

"You don't get to leave now," Aurora said, the tremor in her voice almost completely masked by steely resolve. She followed his backward path, until they ended up in one of the small bedrooms. Closing the door behind her, she stood resolute against its wooden backing.

"I just literally knelt by your bedside while you detoxed from demon blood, which you got hooked on by a bitch who got you to choose your addiction over me-" She put up a hand, stopping Sam's protestations in their tracks. "You thought you were doing good, you were heartbroken over Dean's death, but so was I, and I stopped fugitives and worked too late and got a tattoo."

"What I'm saying is, we've been through a lot worse than some batshit crazy supernatural detox sending your hand accidentally flying into my eye. It'll heal, and right now I want my fucking boyfriend to kiss me and have lots of sex with me until I forget thinking you were going to die."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Sam's hands were on her hips, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, lips pressed together as he drove her back against the wall. "Purse," Aurora gasped out, and Sam fumbled in her purse, extracting a condom and putting it on as Aurora rutted against him.

Pulling her tank top down, Sam kneaded her breasts between his large hands, Aurora moaning at every touch. Reaching her hand down, she grabbed him through his jeans, and Sam shuddered, his body desperately rubbing against hers.

Sam barely had time to pull his jeans and boxers to his knees before Aurora had discarded her jeans and underwear and was guiding him inside her. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, each thrust sent her back pounding into the wall. Grabbing his bare ass, she pulled him in even farther, and Sam buried his face in her sweat-soaked shoulder, moaning with every thrust.

Aurora cried out, her body spasming around Sam, her hands grappling at his skin as her back arched with pleasure. Her movement sent Sam over the edge, and he came with her, his legs shaking with the force.

Collapsing to the floor, Aurora lay her head on Sam's stomach, her rapid breathing skimming across his skin. "How's that for an addiction?" she gasped out, and giggled, pressing her lips against Sam's abs.

"You're amazing," Sam said with a smile, struggling to catch his breath. Finding a deep breath, he lifted his head, ghosting his lips across the bruise around Aurora's eye. "I will never hurt you, or leave you, never again."

"I know," Aurora whispered, contentment in her voice for the first time in months. "Now close your eyes. We'll both be here when we wake up."


End file.
